The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard
Распрацоўка 1 Траўня 2012 гады Bethesda Game Studios абвясціла, што першае афіцыйнае дадатак для Skyrim пад назвай «Dawnguard» выйдзе спачатку на Xbox 360 26 чэрвеня 2012 гады і цягам наступных 30 дзён будзе з'яўляцца эксклюзівам толькі для гэтай платформы. 3 Аўгуста 2012 гады Bethesda Game Studios пацвердзіла, што DLC пад назвай «Dawnguard» выйшла ў сэрвісе Steam. DLC даступна на ангельскай, нямецкай, французскай, іспанскай, італьянскай мовах з поўным агучаным закадравым голасам для ўсіх варыянтаў. Для PS3 дадатак выйшла 26 лютага 2013 года. Асаблівасці * Цёма адона вядзе аповед пра вампіру-лорду па імі Харкон. Усё, чаго ён хоча — гэта спыніць вайне і здабыць перамогу над тым, што ненавідзіць больш за ўсё — Сонцам; * Існуе магчымасць выбару адной з двух бакоў які разгараўся канфлікту: вампіраў ці паляўнічых на вампіраў, названых Вартавых Світанку. У залежнасці ад выбару бакі, напаўненне (кантэнт, які дадасць у гульню адон) будзе істотна адрознівацца; * Некаторыя квэсты асноўнай сюжэтнай лініі праходзяць у адным з планаў Аблівіяна — Каірне Душ; * У страўні Рыфтэна «Буянай пляшцы» басмерка Галатыл можа дапамога вам змяніць рысы твару ўсяго за 1000 сэптымаў, але гэта не дазволіць вам змяніць расу ці падлогу персанажа. Улічыце, што яна вам дапаможа толькі ў тым выпадку, калі вы не з'яўляецеся вампірам; * Аматарам будаваць новыя галінкі ўменняў для сваіх персанажаў таксама есці чаму пацешыцца: з'явіліся два новыя дрэвы талентаў — вампірызм (форма вампіра-лорда) і лікантропія; * Вы зможаце ператварыцца ў вампіра-лорда, калі ўстанеце на бок Харкона. Але нават калі вы пойдзеце па шляху паляўнічых на вампіраў, вы ўсё адно можаце стаць вампірам-лордам. Дадзенае аблічча дадасць вашаму персанажу шмат новых магчымасцяў. Па жаданні вы заўсёды зможаце вярнуцца назад у чалавечае аблічча; * У адоне з'явіліся новыя цмачыныя крыкі. Адзін з іх завецца Разрыў душы. Дадзены крык дазволіць выцягнуць душу ў зрынутага ворага і скарыстаць яе ў якасці хаўрусніка; * Таксама ў Данстаре, Віндхельме і Саліц'юдзе з гэтага часу знаходзяцца паромы, якія могуць перавезці вас і вашых спадарожнікаў паміж гэтымі гарадамі за 50 сэптымаў, а да прыстані Ледзяных Вод (Замак Валкіхар) за 500 сэптымаў; * З'явілася магчымасць весці бой седзячы на кані. Можна скарыстаць як аднаручную зброю, гэтак і арбалет ці лук, але не кіі і не загаворы. * З'явілася зброя з цмачынай косткі. * З'явіліся новыя адменнікі удараў, якія дабіваюць ворагаў. Новы кантэнт Дадатак дадае ў гульню даволі шмат новага. Дэталёвей з пералікам навін вы можаце азнаёміцца па спасылках ніжэй. Майце на ўвазе, што там вы знойдзеце толькі ўжо напісаныя артыкулы, а іх асартымент пакуль няпоўны. * Лакацыі (ці артыкул-пералік) * Квэсты * Прадметы * Персанажы * Істоты * Крыкі ** Высмоктванне жыццёвай энергіі — высмоктвае з ворага магічныя і жыццёвыя сілы. ** Выклік Дзюрневіра — заклікае з Каірна Душ цмока-лашчыць па імі Дзюрневір. ** Разрыў душы — дазваляе забраць душу ворага і ператварыць яго цела ў хаўрусніка. Дасягненні Усяго ў гульні стане даступна 10 новых дасягненняў, пададзеных ніжэй: }|Дасягненні| class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" style="background-color:#282828; border-color:black " ! style="background:#0B0B0B;" width="10%" Малюнак ! style="background:#0B0B0B;" width="90%" Імя - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Маё новае "я" - colspan="2" Змяніць свой твар - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Абуджэнне - colspan="2" Выканаць заданне "Абуджэнне" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" За мяжой смерці - colspan="2" Выканаць заданне "За мяжой смерці" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Сямейны суд - colspan="2" Выканаць заданне "Сямейны суд" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Згубленае ў стагоддзях - colspan="2" Выканаць заданне "Згубленае ў стагоддзях" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Разрыў душы - colspan="2" Вывучыць усе тры словы Крыку "Разрыў душы" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Лук Аўрыэля - colspan="2" Скарыстаць адменную сілу лука Аўрыэля - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Вялікі вервольф - colspan="2" Асвоіць 11 здольнасцяў вервольфа - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Вялікі вампір - colspan="2" Асвоіць 11 здольнасцяў вампіра - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Легенда - colspan="2" Перамагчы легендарнага цмока } }} Трэйлер і скрыншоты thumb|right|300px|Афіцыйны трэйлер Dawn-sc-11.jpg Замок Волкихар.JPG Замок Волкихар 2.jpg Харкон.jpg Пиршественный зал.jpg Вампир-лорд.jpg Лорд-вампир.jpg Дерево навыков Лорда.jpg Горгулья 2.jpg Горгулья.jpg Портал.jpg Dawn-sc-10.jpg Soulcairnfight.jpg Hshs.jpg Soulcairn.jpg Ghgh.jpg Крепость Стражей.jpg Крепость Стражей 1.jpg Страж Рассвета.jpg Бой арбалет Даунгард.jpg Арбалет против нежити Даунгард.jpg Fortdawnguardarch.jpg Верховой бой.jpg Dawnguard.jpg 31 траўня 2012 выйшаў першы афіцыйны трэйлер Dawnguard. Вось яго тэкст: «You have found our fortress. You have returned my daughter. But what is it you seek? '' ''Is it to be one of us? To make the darkness your own? To feast on the souls of the living…and the dead? Or are you with them? The Dawnguard. They think they can stop us. But we will find them. The Elder Scrolls will be mine. And the tyranny of the sun shall end!» de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard es:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard id:Elders Scrolls V: Dawnguard it:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard nl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard no:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard uk:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard zh:黎明守卫 Катэгорыя:Skyrim Катэгорыя:Dawnguard Катэгорыя:Дадаткі